Next Generation
by rainbowskyxx
Summary: crossover. So far, I know that it is 5 generations after AFHPAR and their descendants are all going to hogwarts. Enemies or friends? Who knows.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In this new generation, Alex Rider, Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter are reincarnated. They have different names, genders, younger ages – due to modern society and technology, slightly different personalities and are vaguely aware of their heroic (in)famous ancestors and their similarities to them.

**A/NOTES:  
1.** After many years after AR, AF, and HP, many things from their time still exist, in fact, I would say, that the three new heroines just replace the older ones, only since they are to be related, it wouldn't work out…  
**2.** They are all quite young which was sad but necessary due to the fact that all Hogwarts students start at the same young age.  
**3.** The story may lean towards Artemis's reincarnation a bit – that will be because I prefer him over the other two, which may be slightly unfair, but that is one of the advantages of the author.  
**4.** And as an author, I shall change a few things, such as that Hogwarts students start school at the age of 12 and endure six years of learning. 17 is still the age of… of age and students are allowed to drop out when they turn 17 and yadayadayada...


	2. Chapter 1

Iris Conner the First put down the newspaper. Not just any newspaper, but one from a place unbelievable to most, yet perfect for Iris.

"Tee," she said, addressing her butler. "We're going to London."

"London as in England, miss?"

"Exactly so."

> 

"Morning Jonathon."

Jon looked around the room. It was Jennifer Kennedy who had spoken, a woman who worked for MI6, a spy agency. He tried to recall what happened.

After just vomiting up his lunch which he hadn't noticed has expired two month's ago, and thinking about seriously wiping all memory related to being a spy, a considerably careless blow knocked him out. He probably would have been able to deflect it, but his was not himself.

The next thing he knew, he was awake on a bed in a room that smelt badly like a hospital.

"Feeling well?" Ms. Kennedy asked.

In truth, Jon was extremely dizzy and had a terrible headache. "I'm fine."

"Good! Because we have a new mission for you," she replied.

The twelve-year-old boy (whose birthday was last week) didn't try to move. "Sorry, I told you last time, I need a break from all this and I start socialising."

"We knew you'd say that so let's make a deal. This will be the last time and it's very important."

He face twisted. _That's what they said last time!_

"Come on Jon. I reckon this one will interest you."

"Try me." After his past missions, he seemed immune to surprises.

"Very well. Your mission is to protect this girl." She handed over him a photo.

On it was a girl about the same age as Jon with black hair and startling big green eyes that sparkled despite her dull expression and fake cheesy smile. She was actually quite pretty.

He had to admit, this was kinda strange, but the girl's clumsy appearance did not impress him. _What kind of mission is this? I'll probably be protecting her from falling into sewers._

Unaware of his thoughts, Ms. Kennedy continued, "She's kind of just like you, Alex. Our sources tell us that she plays a vital part in her world's future safety.

"She's known as a hero in her world. Her world of magic."

At first, the schoolboy spy was sceptical. Not only because there was another kid who saved or was going to save this ungrateful world but… _Did she say –_

"Magic? You mean like… wands and fairies and stuff?"

The woman smiled. "Sure. Wizards and witches, dragons and griffons, broomsticks and goblins, everything!"

"You must be joking."

She shook her head. "Well, are you interested? Will you take the mission?" He could tell she was trying not to look anxious.

He didn't really have to think. He would do anything to meet this girl, who might even be a reluctant hero just like him. He'd definitely go. He was about to say so, but suddenly it occurred to him.

"What exactly am I protecting her from?"

Mrs. Jones shook her head and sighed. "I was hoping you would forget that."

> 

Anya Harris sat alone in her little compartment on a honking steam train that didn't move. She was bored and slightly angry. At what? She didn't know exactly, but she had an idea.

Having come to the platform nine and three quarters at 10:20, she had to wait for the train to move and was undoubtedly bored.

That morning, her parents had decided to drive her to the platform early. "If you don't want people flocking around you, you better go early." At that time, she had agreed.

Anya was not a person who liked attention, she would rather stay back unnoticed. But fame was in her blood, and though she carried no lightning scar like her great uncle's great aunt's father, Harry Potter, she was the closest in appearance to him.

With a scrawny small figure, despite her parents attempts to make her eat more, ruffled short black hair and glasses, as she demanded, that made her large eyes look smaller. _Big eyes make you stand out more_, she thought to herself one day, viewing different angles of her face and eyes in the mirror, and when her optometrist declared she needed glasses, she was on top of the world.

Differences, though small, were definitely there and noticeable. First, there was the fact that she was a girl, and even though she could easily have passed as her famous ancestor in the moving pictures of books and paintings, with her appearance and personality, she was still a girl.

Then, there was her rounded baby face on top of her skinny body, which dimpled whenever she smiled, no matter how small. Also, no scars to mark Potter blood.

And lastly, Anya Harris had no interest whatsoever in magic. Even though there was more wizard blood than muggle in her veins, she still considered a normal life as magicless.

Strange, but true, and because this decision of hers was like a giant knife of disappointment that went through her parents' hearts, they made her promise not to tell anyone. She agreed not to say anything, but her actions gave many assumptions.

Anya checked her watch. It was 10:35. Still a long while before the train started to move. She could hear faint voices and footsteps of the first – or second, after her – students arriving on the platform.

Loud heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway, slowly getting louder and louder, accompanied by the nosy slidings of compartment doors.

A voice giggled outside Anya's compartment as the person, most definitely a girl, slid the door open. "Looks like we're the first – "

The girl stopped as she spotted Anya staring blankly at her with large round glasses. "Oh hello there." She smiled widely showing perfect teeth. "Are you a first year? So am I! Let's be friends! My name's Ebony, what's yours?"

Anya took in Ebony, pushing her glasses higher as to cover her movements. Who was this girl who so eagerly opened her heart?


	3. Chapter 2

Anya saw a tall healthy-looking girl who wasn't near as skinny as herself, with a happy smiley face. She had thick, wavy auburn hair which, tied up, went down to her waist and was wearing sparkling new robes that she faintly remembered seeing in her parents' old photo albums.

"Anya."

"Nice to meet you!" Ebony replied, enthusiastically. She seemed to hesitate a little. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar…"

The smaller girl shook her head vigorously and pushed her glasses higher again, even though they hadn't fallen a millimetre since the last time she had done so.

"Oh ok then. Can I sit with you?"

A look of irritation came across Anya's face. _There are tonnes more other _empty _compartments on this carriage, _she thought, but kept silent as she nodded.

"Thanks!"

She bustled in and dragged behind her a large bulky trunk of some sort that was not visible to Anya before. She dumped the load on her seat – and though it was heavy, she had to put in more effort than Anya would have herself.

"Here," she said, tossing her a gold ribbon. "Why don't you pin this on your clothes? It looks pretty on you." Then she left the compartment and strolled off, yelling from down the hallway, "See you later!"

Anya slowly pinned on the ribbon on her shirt before checking her watch. 10:43. She decided to try getting some sleep.

[meanwhile

Iris was looking; her head tilted higher slightly in a way a naïve elegant person would act. Her face looked calm and worried in a way a sweet little girl would look like.

Inside, though, she was screaming. _Where the hell is he!? How could he leave me like this? Stranded on a stupid platform when my train is about to start?_

She had called his mobile only a million times, but he hadn't answered. This, she half-forgave – the platform was extremely noisy – but she was not a very patient person. Iris look around to see if anyone was watching before scowling in a horrible face.

Things were not going as planned, and Iris was taking a lot of effort to look cool, calm and collected.

[meanwhile

Hecate, known as Tee, was highly concerned. His mistress was missing and he was anxious about her safety (even though he knew she could take care of herself perfectly well), and also about her reaction once he had finally caught up with her.

He was extremely annoyed with all the people moving around. It was as if they purposely zigzagged all the way through the platform. What, with all their luggage and owls and frogs and all.

His mistress had vaguely explained about the wizarding world, about her letter she had received from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, about the Ministry, Harry Potter and then finally her plan.

Tee had only half listened. The truth was, he had already received his letter a year ago and had known about that magic world for ages. When he had told her this, he could tell she was a little annoyed that he she know something that she didn't, and not tell her.

_Oh well,_ he thought. As long as the _important_ things went as planned, they would be fine. He stepped onto the train, knowing his mistress was doing the same.

They would find each other in the end. God knows what'll happen then.

[meanwhile

Jon grinned at a group of girls walking past before de-grinning gloomily. Since he had come late, he was stuck in a tiny compartment with another boy of some sort. He was nice, though quiet, and almost as good-looking as himself, and Jon came to the conclusion it would be better to become friends than enemies.

Ms Kennedy had told him about the world of magic, Hogwarts and about how they had found out about his family tree and that the tiny, tiny blood that came from probably the most distant relative, the only wizard in the family, had run in his veins.

"You'll get to go to undercover," Ms Kennedy said amusingly. "But still be where you're… meant to be."

Then she had explained about the girl in the photo and to befriend her and so on.

_Easy, _he thought. His charming personality would attract any girl – pretty or ugly. And from the photo she did look a bit cute, so it only made it more enjoyable.

Jon stared at the boy sitting opposite him. He was sleeping silently, unmoving. If it wasn't for the occasional muttering of parts of the eyeball, he would have thought the boy was dead.

[meanwhile during the train trip

"Hey Iris! Watch this!"

Tomas waved his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" to a goofy-looking boy who was soon disarmed of his wand.

Iris nodded and smiled. It wasn't that great a spell and soon, everybody would know how to do it.

Stuck in a large train compartment with several other first years who kept calling themselves 'purebloods' as if it were as great as Conner, Iris needed privacy. But she also needed a comfortable, luxurious place to stay in, and therefore had to succumb to the several show-off boneheads that yielded attention.

She turned around to look out the window, after Tomas had finished. She was deep in thought and a wrinkle showed on her forehead, one that she would be so ashamed of if she actually saw her reflection.

"You should be careful around here."

Iris spun around, her face normal.

Sitting across from her was a girl with flowing hair, the colour of autumn leaves, tied high in a ponytail. Her face was serene but slightly sly-looking.

"You're Iris Conner?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm giving out ribbons," she said, holding out an emerald ribbon with a pin in it. Iris took it and attached it to her new school robes.

"I don't suppose you're…" Her voice went slightly softer. "Muggle-born?"

Iris had heard of that term before (but lacked information on the term 'pureblood'). "If you mean by, a non-magical family past, yes." She had decided not to tell anyone about the underground faerie world she disliked so much.

The girl smiled, amused. "And have you heard of the word pureblood?"

"No, except for the times when… my classmates here … used them to label themselves."

"I think it's best you know." And then the girl explained about the families that had wizard blood and wizard blood only running through their veins, about how most of the students here, even herself, weren't real purebloods.

"The population started to decline after Harry Potter defeated the First Dark Lord, Voldemort, and his descendants along with others defeated the next two Dark Lords. Most of the purebloods married half bloods and even mud – muggles. Others just wouldn't marry their cousins."

Then she explained about the term 'mudbloods,' Slytherins and such things like that. All the time, Iris listened to every single word, and one annoying thought kept appearing in her head.

At the end of it all, Iris nodded. "So why are you telling me all this in the first place if you're a 'pureblood' and I'm a 'mudblood.'

The girl smiled and looked her straight in the eye. "You're a strangely interesting girl, Iris. But you don't belong here. We're destined to be Slytherins. You on the other hand… I see nothing in you even remotely related to us.

"You should leave. Now."

When Iris didn't move, her face blank of what she thought was stupid ignorance; she drew her wand from her robes and looked admiringly at it. "Willow with a werewolf claw. Pretty isn't it?"

The black-haired girl still did not move. Her wand was just up her sleeve, already prepared for any use, and she had already slid it down to her arm, unknown to the other girl. "What's you're name?"

"Hornbeam. Ebony Hornbeam. Remember that." Then BAM! And she sent a charm at Iris.

But she was too slow. Iris had had a month to study spells. For her, that was enough to become a perfect first-year witch. Maybe even a second-year one. She had already muttered a shield charm while sending a stronger charm just milliseconds later.

Ebony went flying back, hit the wall and slid down to the ground. She looked stunned. Not Stunned, stunned.

Several people turned their heads and stared.

"Nothing to worry about," Iris said cheerfully to them. "We're just practising."

To Ebony, she waved her wand in front of her face. "See this? Its bloodwood with a dragon scale. Hebridean Black scale to be precise."

And she walked out of the compartment, headacheful, but satisfied with herself.


	4. Chapter 3

_Three black figures stood in front of her, while she was locked in an unescapable cage. One was on the left, one was on the right, and one in the middle. All she knew was the one in the middle had the key to her freedom and her life. The one on the right was evil while the one on the left was good and the middle figure had to choose between them._

_Which one? The enemy or the friend? The powerful one or the loyal one? The stronger one or the weaker one? The middle figure was slowly edging to the right…_

Anya woke up, sweating. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, or even a bad dream, but it felt like one.

She looked around and realized where she was. She was moving, which meant the train had started already. The train compartment was empty except for her, her luggage and Ebony's luggage. She looked outside into the hallway and decided to roam around. She hadn't walked much when she saw Ebony.

"Er… hello Ebony," she said nervously.

Ebony blinked at her. Then her eyes lowered onto Anya's clothing. "Hello. What was your name again?"

"Anya."

"Anya…?"

"Harris."

Ebony's face dawned with something strange. She smiled and thin-lipped smile. "Want to go for a stroll down the train with me?"

"Er… sure."

The walked in silence for a while, passing several noisy students. For Anya, it was extremely boring and she really wanted to go. Ebony didn't seem to be talking as much as before and her simple presence made her shiver.

They were nearing the end of the carriage when the last compartment door flew open and a blonde boy burst out, looking extremely annoyed. The opening door hit Ebony and she twirled forwards.

Then everything worked in slow motion. The blonde boy was saying sorry several times, but it was too late. Ebony was falling, falling, falling…

At the same time, from the same compartment, came out another good-looking boy with honey-coloured hair and rainbow eyes, carrying his folded school robes over his right shoulder. The next part was all a blur. Just before Ebony hit the ground, the honey-haired boy caught her, his left arm holding her around the waist, seconds before plummeting head-first onto the ground.

He pulled her up until she could stand properly. Her eyes were wide open. "Careful," he said, in a slow, quiet voice.

[Blonde boy's (AKA Jon if you haven't realized already) pov

The boy rubbed his eyes.

Jon was a little jealous of him. The girl he had helped was blushing the same colour as her hair, and so was her companion, Enormous Glasses Girl.

He watched the boy look over to Glasses Girl, who was fumbling at her shirt, smoothing out the invisible creases repeatedly. He smiled at her. "You had better change, the train will stop soon," he said to her in that slow voice, and she only nodded shyly.

Then he rubbed his eyes again, yawned and walked off.

The reason why, Jon had burst out so abruptly was because the boy's slow voice seemed so excruciating to listen to. Also, the boy hardly talked and when he did, he was very hard to talk to. The conversation just before, after the boy had woken up, went like,

"Hey I'm Jonathon Redwood but people call me Jon. Nice to meet you."

Polite nod, and no reply.

"So…You hungry?"

Shake.

"Nice nap?"

Nod.

"Sorry, um… but do you talk."

Nod. Then a hesitant, "Yes."

At first, when he heard the voice, he was glad. It was actually a nice voice, like slow honey sliding down a 20-degree slope. But then after a while, when he asked the boy more questions, it began to be agonizingly painful to wait for the voice to finish or even make short comments.

He did realize that the boy's voice was getting a little faster the more he stayed conscious. But only very, very, very, very, very, very, very slowly, and he could not be bothered to wait.

Jon did not like him. He didn't want to be near him. But he knew there would be much more better results if they were friends.

[back to Anya's pov

Anya heard the blonde boy stutter an apology at Ebony. When they both seemingly ignored him, he stalked off muttering things under his breath to make himself feel better.

Ebony looked dreamy, her eyes glazed, smiling like the first time Anya had seen her.

"Later Anya," she said and walked in the same direction the boy had.

Anya uttered a 'bye' and looked down. She realized she was fiddling with the ribbon Ebony had given her. It looked beautiful, all shiny and sparkly and bright emerald. She frowned, hadn't it looked a little different before?

_Oh well,_ she thought, and decided to change.

[meanwhile

Iris was bored.

Ebony was fun. But after a while, the high-ness wore off. She still couldn't find Tee despite searching for ages.

She hadn't realized that he was the main source of her un-boredom. Maybe it was because it was usually just him and her in a giant manor, and while Iris was a very independent girl, she needed someone to confide in and also to impress/tease/bully/show-off to/etc.

Iris sighed. He was so dead.

"Hello!" she spun around, recognising that voice. It was Ebony. She was smiling, not evilly, but in a friendly way. She spotted something on Iris's clothes.

Iris realized Ebony had looked at the ribbon she had given her. The green one. She had forgotten it was there. Now as she looked down at it (secretly without anyone seeing), she saw it shimmer.

"What was your name again?"

"Iris... Iris Conner…" she answered slightly confused. Was this a trick? Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw the ribbon changed colour. It slowly turned lighter and yellower until it was bright gold.

Ebony's smile grew bigger. "Oh now I remember! Well, let's be friends!"

She started chatting on and on and Iris was seriously bewildered.

"What house do you think you'll be in? I think I'll be in Gryffindor – it's a wonderful house! All brave and –"

"Excuse me," Iris interrupted. "Are you feeling alright? Have you got the influenza or pyrexia? Or maybe Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

"…huh?"

"Uh wait…" Iris raked her brain for the common terms. "The flu… a fever… or split personaility?"

Ebony's eyes widened. She laughed nervously, and said, "Yeah I got a cold." She coughed and terribly fake cough. "Bye."

Iris was annoyed. What was that? And she spent the rest of her time thinking about it so much, she hadn't seen that her ribbon had changed from sunflower gold, to midnight black.


	5. Extra bit

**random thing my little brother helped me write**

* * *

**extract/s from random book in the restricted section in Hogwarts library**

* * *

Lord Voldemort was an inspiration to three more people who became the next Dark Lords. 

The second Dark Lord was Knucklemort and he was a half-blood. He had a bald white head like the first Dark Lord and a giant white forehead. His knuckles were enormous and that therefore contributed to his name. He was also an expert Slytherin beater with eight beaters in his hands (his knuckles). That's why Slytherin won the house cup seven years in a row.

He died while splitting his soul into Horcruxes, with the fake help of Harry Potter's granddaughter's third cousin, Wott Saye Yuu, who killed Knucklemore while he was in the process of splitting himself.

His followers were called Death Drinkers. He reigned over the wizarding world for 15 years

The third Dark Lord was Maltesermort, who looked like a malteser, and was a half-blood. He was also great at Quidditch because he was the best blocking Keeper ever and could also pretend to be the Quaffle at times.

He was killed when Wott Saye Yuu's great niece, Jadee Beboo poked him with a pin while Maltesermort was trying to blow himself up with hydrogen, and therefore exploded/popped.

His followers were called Death Swallowers – he was really desperate. He reigned for just 4 and a half years

The fourth, latest and current Dark Lord is called Starphobos and was a half-blood. His father was a pureblood and killed his wife because he thought she was pureblood but found out she was muggle-born.

Very smart calculating boy, who found a way to get everything he wanted

At the beginning, his popularity as a Dark Lord was low because his name did not contain the word "mort" in it and also because he named his followers, "Death Masters". But today, he is the second powerful Dark Lord after Lord Voldemort and though his name was not as feared, it was used as a terrible, terrible insult.

He became a Dark Lord at the age of 15 after labelling Hogwarts (his school) as boring and too below his level and the most hateful place on earth. He is half-vampire and drinks 1L of human blood every day.

Right now, he lurks in the shadows, killing every now and then, waiting for the right moment to strike. They say he is waiting for someone or something that will make him ultimately powerful. Some believe it is Anya Harris, the youngest Potter descendant yet, because of her similar traits, but nobody knows for sure. All they know, is that this person is or will be, a Hogwarts student, and until he/she graduates or leaves the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will therefore be safe.

He has reigned over the wizarding world for 5 years before losing some power and strong followers and retreating. He has now been in hiding for 7 years.

Those who have seen him and survived remember only one thing for the rest of their lives. That is, his face. They remember only long white hair, a slender face and eyes that they would not describe. Not _could_ not, _would_ not.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter is filled with lots of too detailed stuff that even i wouldn't read... for a shorter version please skip to next chapter where a summary will be provided... i think...**

**And er... also thanks** **lady knight keladry** **for reviewing... and er... sorry if you had to wait. **

* * *

"First years this way please!"

A small man with a long pointy nose, banging his wand on a lamp, lead the way to the castle that was home of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Anya was amazed. The place was beautiful. Much more beautiful than her parents had described it when she was little.

As the first years were lead to the front of the Entrance Hall, they were asked to stay outside for a moment by a teacher of the name, 'Professor Lalivre.'

Anya was nervous. If only she had gone to a _normal_ school where they learnt _normal_ subjects and did _normal_ things…

Jon was uneasy. How he got into this school he didn't know, but he needed to find the girl in the photo in his pocket fast and he didn't even have a name!

Tee was worried. Where was his mistress? He knew they had never been that long apart, excluding exceptions. He swallowed. If he didn't find her soon…

Iris was deep in concentration. Something was wrong about that Ebony girl. And though the Ebony in the second encounter was much nicer, she preferred the Ebony in the first one.

The door to the Entrance Hall opened with a tiny creak. The Hall was bright filled with lit candles floating in the air. There were four long tables with many students sitting at them, and at the front, on a levitated platform, sat the staff and the headmaster, Professor Bavilhiot.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said, beaming down at them. "I am the headmaster Professor Bahvilhiot."

He nodded at Professor Lalivre who read out a list of names.

"Zachary, Riley."

A round boy stepped forward and sat under the Sorting Hat. "Smart boy," it said. "RAVENCLAW!"

The voice was sharp and sounded young, though the hat looked extremely ancient. Anya remembered her parents talking about it. "Nymphadora Tonks gave her soul to the hat so it could continue to exist," her mother had said. "Bright young witch she was."

Her father then nodded. "Dedicated."

"Yoles, Amanda." Lalivre said next.

And so it went on for a while, and Anya had to stifle many yawns. There were only two people she knew that had been sorted. One was a timid girl called Emily Ward put in Ravenclaw. The other was the blonde boy Ebony had bumped into before, called Jonathon Redwood, put in Gryffindor.

"Hornbeam, Ebony."

The name caught Anya's attention. She watched her bounce forward, beaming at who knows what.

"Hmm…" the hat said, pondering on Ebony's head. "A slow witch…" – someone sniggered – but nevertheless a bright one. Though your history is indeed…so… you're heart is somewhere else.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ebony yelped with glee. Jumped down and ran over to the Gryffindor table, grinning at her fellow Gryffindors. Anya had to smile, she was always getting attention but she didn't care.

"Hornbeam, Cedar."

Anya's head spun around. _Hornbeam?_ She found the girl walking toward Professor Lalivre. It was Ebony. Her head spun.

Some people gasped, but then someone yelled out, "Twins!"

And though many people made loud sounds of realization, Cedar's muttering voice could be heard. "Obviously." It was an "obviously" that would have made Severus Snape proud.

That hat began talking, smiling, what looked, amusedly. "It seems this girl has been posing as Ebony every now and then, though inside, she is very different."

Somewhere amongst the first-years Iris raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I see."

"Anyway," the hat continued. "Unlike your sister, your heart is as pure and your blood," – the hat chuckled at its lame joke – "And so therefore… SLYTHERIN!"

Cedar smiled, as the Slytherin table yelled out joyful shouts while the gold table of Gryffindor booed and hissed.

"_Conner,_" Lalivre stressed the word and used it as a silencing command. "Iris."

Anya watched the girl walk forward. She was the same height as Anya – shorter than average and looked kind and happy. Her skin was abnormally pale and her thick raven black hair (sound familiar?) wrapped her head in a thousand, maybe a million, small loops that looked neat and complicated at the same time. She sat on the chair, and looked down with piercing dark blue eyes that were like cutting winter cold knives, that betrayed her sweet-smiling face.

The hat looked troubled. "Muggle-born are you?" – Que: Slytherins boo. – "Great intelligence," – que: Ravenclaw cheers. "Strange family history that runs through the blood. Very strong willed," – que: Gryffindors – "I don't believe that is all, but I do believe we'll see a lot from you in the future. Overall, a plotting mind."

There was a short pause, before, "SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was slightly shocked. A muggle-born in Slytherin? Had the hat gone mad? And what the rest of the hall could not hear, was that during the short pause the hat had whispered, "What's this you're not letting me see?"

And of course, Iris pretended to be ignorant of this, while curious about it too. Could it be, that unknowingly and unconsciously, she had blocked out the old hat's power to look into one's mind? She smiled to herself as she walked towards the Slytherin table, sat in an empty corner, isolated, and watched and waited, aware of Cedar's glares.

"Jacaranda, Hecate."

Anya was about to fall asleep when she saw the boy and perked up. It was the honey-haired boy with rainbow eyes, his arms hidden in his robes. What a strange name. Hecate. She muttered the name over and over again to get used to it.

"Incredible," murmured the hat in wonder. "Massive potential. I would put you in Ravenclaw, but your mind will not go any further without your master… sorry, _mistress._

"Therefore, only for your benefit, I reluctantly say, SLYTHERIN!"

Anya almost fainted from shock. The hat needed to learn to talk properly. What it just said did not make sense. _Slytherin_?

She watched the boy sort of _shuffle_ to the Slytherin table where he sat down in on of the empty seats next to Iris Conner. Then he yawned, removed his hands from the sleeves of his robes and took out a light-coloured thing and started to fiddle with it.

Was Iris the so called "mistress?" It seemed likely because then the black haired girl started to scorn the boy. Hecate merely looked at his shoes, opening, closing and fiddling with the "thing" in his hands that Anya realized was a fan.

But she didn't have long to ponder because just then,

"Harris, Anya."

A murmur sped through the hall. Though it wasn't as famous as Harry Potter, being the only Potter descendant attending Hogwarts certainly made her more popular than the others.

She stumbled forward and trembled as the hat was placed on her head.

"Oh another Potter?" the hat said thoughtfully. "Great boy he was." It sighed. "Did many things that ought to be remembered to this very day and that's why –"

Lalivre coughed.

"Yes, well, let us get on with it." The hat said, annoyed. "Most Potters are talented and brave and strong-willed and land themselves in Gryffindor. This one is no exception, though maybe she lacks a little determination but she'll get there.

We'll see many things from you. GRYFFINDOR!"

A burst of applause from about four-fifths of the hall.

After a whole lot more people that will not be written of because of their unimportantness, Hogwarts begins its feast before each house parted ways and went to their common rooms and dormitories.


	7. Chapter 5

**ok so for the lazy people (don't blame you if you are one) here's a summary for the last chapter:**

**So all the main characters get sorted into their houses by the Sorting Hat (which has survived by getting it's soul "renewed" by Nymphadora Tonks's soul). Jon got into Gryffindor. Ebony gets put in Gryffindor. Then this girl called Cedar Hornbeam gets called up and its actually Ebony's twin sister, who pretended to be Ebony, and she got into Slytherin (so it wasn't a split personality; see I like twins alot...). Iris got into Slytherin for obvious reasons. Tee got into Slytherin because he wouldn't do anything if he wasn't with his mistress, and Anya realizes that he was the boy with rainbow eyes that had helped "Ebony" aka Cedar. Anya gets into Gryffindor. ****Then the feast began and they went to their dormitories.**

**very sorry if its too brief.**

* * *

For the entire night, Anya stayed with Ebony. Actually, Ebony stuck with her, and Anya, being the timid girl she is, did not make any other friends. 

She wasn't that type of person. Rather, she waited for others to try to make friends with her. It was much easier though less efficient.

As she thought about how depressing it was to stay at Hogwarts, she tried to get some sleep.

[meanwhile

Cedar took a deep breath. "Hello Hecate."

He turned around, waved and said, "Just Tee please." And he walked away.

Cedar drooped. He had been around that short Iris girl all night. What was their relationship? Some people whispered that they were girlfriend/boyfriend. She wouldn't believe that. They were both muggle-borns in Slytherin, so she preferred to think of them as cousins or something.

"Tee, I'm going to bed." That was Iris. Why she had to even tell him that, Cedar didn't know. All he did in reply was nod. Then he went back to his studying of several stacks of paper, fanning his fan. That seemed enough for Iris, for she left, swishing away in her fluttery black nightgown with her black haired _still_ all neatly tied up in loops, which made her look even more pale.

She watched Iris enter the girls dormitory, and after a minute, followed her. It was only 8 o'clock and she suspected that Iris was going to do something secretive.

It took ten minutes to realize that Iris really was going to bed early. Cedar had took a peek inside her four poster, brushing aside the new silk black curtains (that had been custom changed during the night) revealing black pillows, a black blanket, a black bed sheet and a Iris sleeping on all top, her hair _still_ tied up.

_She sure likes the colour black,_ Cedar thought. _And isn't the blanket meant to go over you not under you?_ But she didn't really blame her. It was still summer and it was still hot, and as soon as she had brushed back the curtains, she felt a wave of warmth from within.

Then she had muttered a bunch of rude stuff in her ear including every swear word she could think of. Iris still didn't wake up and therefore Cedar confirmed that she was asleep.

So life went on fine for the first week. Iris strolled halls, and smiled widely (though spookily) at people with a taller Tee just beside her (which made it even more wrong). Cedar was somewhat unhappy with her many Slytherin fellows following her. And Jon, it was about time that he found the nameless girl printed in his photographic memory. It didn't help that Enormous Glasses Girl, Anya, and her friend, Ebony, kept coming late to class, crashing concentration. Also, almost everyone couldn't tell Ebony and Cedar apart despite their different houses.

One day, the first year's first Quidditch lesson began. After Professor Gooch, the teacher, had finished showing the class how to hold a broom, lift off, etc, she said, "Everybody get into groups of four – one each for Keeper, Seeker, Chaser and Beater. Go!"

When nobody could decide and everyone started complicated disputes, Gooch groaned, complained about their immaturity and split the class into groups herself.

Miraculously, Tee, Ebony, Jon and a Japanese girl called Haru(ka) got put in one group while Anya, Iris, Cedar and some large-eyed fellow who talked like a Japanese 5-year-old, called Ash got put in another group.

And BAM! Let's roll over to Anya's group.

Ash bagsed Chaser, because it "made him look cool"; Cedar, Keeper, because it was simple, and required no strength; Anya was immediately given the job of Seeker, even though she had never flown before; which left Beater to poor little Iris.

"Okay," Gooch said. "We'll be doing play-offs and the winning group or groups, or whichever group I think played best, will get…"

Suspense from held breaths…

"A higher chance of getting picked for the Quidditch team!" The class groaned.

"Oh and also a Crusader X for each person." Gasps.

The Crusader X was the newest broom. It was like the Nimbus 2000 when Harry Potter was a first-year, and was wanted by every Quidditch-lover or any rich gaybo who didn't have it already.

Suddenly, everyone seemed much more motivated, and soon there was a lot of flying in the air.

"Okay, you, Twinny-chan!" Ash pointed a finger at a glaring Cedar. "I'm gonna pwactise fwow da Qwaffle at you." He looked at Anya and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Potter-chan, you can go over dere wid da odar seekers and twy getting a gwip on those pwactise-snitches. And you," He pointed at Iris and towered over her, though he was only Cedar's height. He frowned. "I don't see how you're gonna be a good Beater but go over dere wid da odar Beaters and twy using da Beater. If you need any help, ask someone."

Iris looked at him straight in the eye, raised an annoyed left eyebrow and he flushed. "_No one_ tell me what to do." She took a glance at the other Beaters before turning back to Ash. "I shall go there on my own account." And she glided on her way, looking like a pro ghost.

Ash slightly resembled a tomato, but he quickly turned back and starting throwing a Quaffle at Cedar.

Anya, sulked away. The other seekers had already freed their snitches – which were coloured differently according to their seeker. She had got the silver set. She put the flag on the front of her broom, took a breath and kicked off.

At first, nothing happened. Then she began to hover before it suddenly rose higher and higher, faster and faster. In fact, she started flying vertically. And she couldn't stop.

She was just under the clouds, her hands gripped tight, her head arched back, and she couldn't help but feel good, when suddenly, FWIP! and she flipped backwards in the air. Then again and again and again and again, until she was dizzy enough to realize that her hands, which the terrified part of her had flowed into most, were pulling the broom up.

She quickly loosened her grip and she abruptly stopped moving. Her head felt heavy and she realized that she was up-side-down. Slowly, she used her hands to pull herself up, about 10 degrees at a time and robotically made her way to a normal level. She really hoped no one was watching her.

But after that, Anya became a pro flyer. She zoomed around, flipped more controllably and zig-zagged through the rings. She forgot about her classmates and therefore forgot about getting the snitch, until she saw/heard a silver thing that just buzzed past her ear.

Anya sped after it and caught it in no time.

She lowered herself back to the ground. It was something she hadn't tried and she crashed slightly, her feet digging up ground dust. Her shoes got dirty but that didn't really matter; she felt more alive than she had all week.

"Potter-chan!!!" that would be Ash yelling while running at her with Cedar walking after him. "I saw you fwy! You're so good Potter-chan!!"

Anya would have let it passed on a normal day. On a normal day. "Not Potter-chan, Ash. It's Anya. Anya Harris."

"Oh." Ash scratched his head. "Well Hawis-chan – "

"Not Hawisu, Harris. And just called me Anya please."

"Ok, well Anya-chan –"

"Not _Un_ya, _An_ya."

"Well I can't say it properly. Would you prefer '_En_ya' or maybe _'On_ya?'"

"Er… ok just stick with Unya."

"Anyway, Anya-chan, were gonna be da bestest team ever!" he grinned. "Twinny-chan here was a weelly weelly good catcher. And I weckon I'm ok too." He looked sheepish. Then he frowned. "But I was watching Conner-san over dere and she didn't fwy on her bwoom at all. She just talked wiv da oder Beater girl over dere."

He pointed to a tall girl with a round face and Anya snorted. It was a boy, or more specifically, Tee. Now that she thought about it, he did kinda look like a girl from this angle.

"Toooottttt!!!" Gooch was blowing her whistle. She drew her wand and pointed it to the sky. The flags of the seekers of each team flew up in the air.

"I hope the seekers remembered their flag colour."

A gold flag suddenly entwined with a blue one.

"These are the pairs of teams that will be playing each other."

– A red one with a silver one –

"This'll be a knockout game."

– A green one with a purple one –

"Good luck, kids."

A black flag stood alone.

"Who's in the black team?" she asked. Four hands rose half way in the air and Gooch gave them a look. "You guys are lucky. You got the free pass to the next round." And then she blew her whistle again and the class Quidditch games begun.


	8. Chapter 6

They only played half-field which is like basketball half-court, because more teams could play on the one field. The black team ended up being Ebony/Tee/Jon/Haru's team. Haru got placed as the other referee because she was good at not taking sides. The bell rung pretty soon and class ended. By then, the first round was half over and the teams that got through for now were Black, Blue, and Silver.

For curiosity, Anya's team (silver) was actually losing, in the first five minutes, by a hundred points because a bludger hit Cedar and their Beater, Iris, did nothing for revenge and just sat on her broom. But then Anya found the snitch and they won.

In the next few weeks the main thing was Quidditch. Indeed, after four more lessons, it was the finals (there was actually only three rounds altogether), and guess who they were? The silver team and the black one.

Review of each team:

Silver: Ash was a good Chaser though it was a bit hard since there weren't many people to throw it to; Cedar was a good Keeper but she kept pushing the ball in a random direction as soon as the ball made contact with her hand; Anya was the best Seeker ever and was like then team's trump card; and Iris, they learnt to never throw the quaffle to her. Every time they did, she didn't even bother to catch it, only watched it fly past her head. Ms Gooch continually shouted at her for not sitting on her broom properly because she sat side on with her legs dangling over one side, and Cedar shouted threats at her but they failed. She was mainly there for decoration.

Black: Ebony was Keeper, pretty good one, and was very competitive, just like her sister; Jon (can I remind you that he still didn't know the girl in the photo because he couldn't find anyone who looked like her) was Chaser since he had a good throwing arm; Haru was an ok Seeker, mainly because she daydreamed a lot and noticed tiny things such as winged balls flying through the air; and Tee was a very good beater, despite falling asleep often, because he hit really, really, really hard with freakingly good aim.

And then the Quidditch match began.

They were playing full-field, and as Gooch threw the Quaffle up in the air, Jon grabbed the ball and the eight people scattered as much as eight people could. Except for Iris of course, she just spiralled in the air like an amused spectator.

Wham! Jon scored. 10-0

Ash took the ball, flew, aimed, and Ebony caught the ball.

Jon scored again. 20-0. Cedar was frustrated.

Then Ash scored. 20-10

Haru thought she saw something and flew following it around.

Anya sighed with relief, when she heard Haru yell, "Sorry just a horsefly!"

**(a/n : I'm a really bad Quidditch match writer)**

And then it went on for a while like that until the score was about 140-50, Black's way, mainly based on a hot-tempered-makes-you-suck Cedar and a hit-the-bludger-whenever-someone-tells-you-to Tee.

Cedar was really getting pissed. To think that she was beaten by her own Gryffindor sister. "She's older than you, Ced," she muttered. _By 3 minutes,_ added the voice in her head.

She forced herself to stay calm – not very different to what Iris would do – and flew closer to the other side, where the Quaffle was. She took a deep breath and shouted at her sister, "You're a disgrace to the family Ebony! Mother says she regrets having you at all!"

Ebony looked in her direction and looked like she was going to explode, letting the Quaffle go in through the ring. The fact was half-true. Their family did think Ebony was a disgrace; muggle-loving like a blood traitor. But still, her mother might have started to ignore her, but before, when she was little and stupid, her mother adored her the most, so she would have never had said that.

Still, Ebony got mad as hell. She shouted something at Tee who wasn't asleep but was fanning his white fan in one hand while swinging his beater with the other. He made a "huh?" expression and Ebony repeated again. Then he raised an eyebrow (probably a habit caught on from Iris), shut his fan and raised his beater.

FWAMM!

He hit a bludger and it aimed straight for Cedar. She yelped and flew off, the bludger following her. It was just 20 cm behind her when she quickly zoomed up and lost its trail. Unfortunately, the blind bludger continued shooting straight ahead and who should be there but Iris, sitting unaware on her broom, her back towards the bludger.

The bludger hit her squarely and she roughly fell off her broom, falling down to her doom. Tee, as bodyguard and all, zoomed to catch her. Iris gave him a glare that everyone could see and he stopped.

Then, still in the mercy of gravity, she used two fingers to whistle **(a/n: I can't do that)** and her broom whooshed down and she grabbed onto it with two hands.

With eyes extremely narrowed, a hanging Iris used her skinny arms and swung her whole body up and ended up in the proper position of a flyer. Then she grabbed her beater and swung at a bludger.

VOOOOOM KAPOW!!!

In a blink of an eye it hit Tee in the head and he swivelled backwards on his broom.

VOOOOOM KACHINK!!!

In another blink, a second bludger hit Tee in the same spot and he fell unconsciously on the ground with a thud.

VOOOOOM KADONG!-KADONG!-KADONG!

Iris hit the first bludger again in a way that it rebounded on Tee again and again and again. It continued in that way until a suspicious Professor Gooch realized the bludger was jinxed and unjinxed it.

She didn't have time to interrogate though because now that Tee had gone, the Black team's defences were down 60 **(a/n: which is pretty sad),** and the Silver team wasn't wasting any time. Also, Iris seemed to be more enthusiastic about it, though she didn't really look it, mainly just revengeful, and she started to hit bludgers at people. The thing was though, she was as skilled as Tee, but not as nice. She would have rather hit the person directly rather than threaten them like he did, and did so at Haru until she ended up only slightly better than Tee. Ash and Anya had to reason with her (and Cedar who wanted to hit Ebony) to not hurt anyone else, while Jon and to act as Seeker as well as Chaser.

The game went on until the score was 150-150 and Anya suddenly saw something gold hovering a few metres away from her. She looked cautiously around to the replacement seeker, Jon and saw that he was concentrating deeply on trying to get the quaffle past Cedar.

She took a breath and ZOOM **(a/n: I like sound effects a lot)** she was off. The snitch, finally aware of its predator, flew away, barely visible to Anya anymore. But she kept her eyes on the gold sphere and she was soon very, very close to the snitch.

Suddenly, Jon was just opposite her, frowning in a cross between frustration and concentration. _Crap,_ Anya thought. _He's onto me._

Both of them were reaching out for the snitch, which was trapped and flying desperately in the same spot looking for an impossible escape route.

Then in a nanosecond, they were both holding it. Sort of anyway. Anya held the right wing and Jon held the left wing. Now the snitch looked REALLY worried. Anya looked worried too. Mainly because she was afraid she was going to break the snitch. Jon didn't seem to care about that because he was pulling the snitch towards him.

Everyone was watching them. Who was going to win the game? It looked like fate was on Jon's side though.

Anya was going to give up when she heard of voice.

"C'mon Anya-chan!" Obviously Ash.

Then a little pause later. "Go you filthy, Gryffindor… half-blood!" That would be Cedar. She wasn't exactly a half blood. Anya was the offspring of the offspring of the offspring, etc, of a variety of purebloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns, but most of them were witches/wizards. They both knew this but she knew Cedar needed to call her by a name that she thought best fit.

Anya decided to give one more try, held her breath, shut her eyes tight, and yanked at the snitch. It didn't do much. She just wobbled a lot on her broom. What it did do though, was make her glasses slip and fall smashing to the ground.

In that split second where an unglassesed Anya had eye contact with Jon, he loosened the snitch from his fingers with a surprised expression on his face. And then she had the snitch, firmly in her fist, wings drooping, now too tired to fly away.

The spectators burst into applause and Anya could only see blurry faces as she grinned stupidly. As she steadily spiralled down to the ground, though slightly confused, she was extremely happy as she felt like she was finally fitting in.

Meanwhile, Jon was suffering from shock, as soon as he had landed onto solid ground. When her glasses fell off Anya Harris looked completely different. (not really but you know what I mean). And there she was, the girl from the picture, right there half a metre away from him, and she was right there all that time.

He shook his head. _You're a spy, damn it! Act natural!_

And he tried to look normal, though he was troubled inside. He spent the rest of the day figuring out ways to get close to Anya without looking suspicious. _Great._

Anya, however, suspected nothing yet. She accompanied Haru, who congratulated her while moaning painfully, to the hospital wing with Ash, Ebony and Cedar. Today was a happy happy day.

* * *

**Ok so this is probably the last chapter for a long while, mainly because I don't know what to write about. So if anyone is looking forward to more I'm very very sorry but I have new book obsessions to fan-write about and this story will probably stay incomplete. **

**Very very sorry.**


End file.
